


Snowflakes & Mistletoe

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in desperate need of a fake boyfriend for his company's Christmas dinner, so he puts an ad on Craigslist thinking that’s the only way he can find one.  Then by some miracle, Zayn shows up outside of the Plaza Hotel on a snowy winter night and everything is perfect… only to find out later, much later, that Zayn never answered his ad in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 2 years ago today, unbeknownst to me, my life would be forever changed. 
> 
> I was heading down a dark path in my life, and it didn’t help that I just experienced a day full of panic attacks and becoming so numb I wasn’t myself. So when I turned on my TV for the evening, just looking for background noise, I never expected to see One Direction on my screen singing Through the Dark. I was instantly calmed, and I knew in that moment that everything would be okay.
> 
> My journey in the One Direction fandom started that day and as a celebration of my little anniversary, I wanted to write a fic for myself with the two men that I love so dearly (no worries, I love the other 3 just as much!). So here’s a extremely fluffy fake boyfriend Christmas fic that ends in some smutty goodness.
> 
> All the love, Mandy xx

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, perfect, you’re here!” Zayn stood outside of the Plaza hotel, stubbing out his last cigarette on this cold, snowy December night when a tall, slender man with a perfect quiff dressed to the nines ran up to him. “I was beginning to wonder no one read my ad!” This beautiful stranger had a voice of an angel, and the smile playing at the corner of his lips with his rosy cheeks made Zayn wondered why he was talking to him in the first place.

“Ad?” Zayn questioned the man, but the answer went unknown because the next thing he knows he’s being hauled into the hotel and came to a stop right inside the door.

“As I said in the ad, my name is Liam Payne, I’m 22 years old and I work for a big financial company on Wall Street. I’m also a huge dork that’s into superheroes, drinks too much when I know I shouldn’t and really into footie. If anyone asks, we met through friends and we’ve been dating for 6 months.”  Zayn watched with curious eyes as Liam rambled off information quickly. He was surprised to hear an accent that reminded him of home, but underneath all of that was worry. "I'll pay you 50 an hour and your ride home. Like I said, all the food and drinks are free. I know I'm asking so much but please tell me you're up for this? I mean, you are dressed for the occasion, and," he ran his hands over his face and groaned, "you probably think I'm crazy, just, never mind." Liam turned to leave but Zayn caught him by the arm.  
"I'm utterly confused right now, but I'm up for an adventure if it involves you and free booze. I'm Zayn, and I'll be the best damn fake boyfriend you've ever had." Liam's eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in the lobby and launched himself at Zayn in a tight hug.  
"I promise it will be worth it."

Zayn followed Liam into the Great Hall where he immediately felt out of place. He was surrounded by money, and men and women who held high ranks in the business world whereas Zayn hid tattoos and the lower class lifestyle underneath his only good suit. The only reason why he was standing in front of the hotel was because he late for a job interview and decided to just fuck it.  Then Liam showed up in a mumbling mess and now here he was, interlocking his fingers with a stranger who kept biting on his lower lip. He wanted nothing more in that moment to pull it away with his thumb so he could find out if it was as soft as it looks.

The hall was decorated like a winter wonderland; fake snow and trees covered every possible inch of the place.  Angel figurines moved slowly with the jazz music floating down from the stage. The ceiling was covered in twinkling lights, like the sky came inside to get out of the cold.  It was picturesque, like it came straight from one of the windows display off of 5th Ave. It was one of the most beautiful things Zayn has ever seen.

“Liam, my boy!” Liam froze beside Zayn as an older man parted the crowd and walked towards them. He was too tan and loaded with Botox; Zayn already decided he didn’t like the guy. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up, and it’s true! You do have a boyfriend! Everyone was beginning to think you were bluffing.” He gave off a laugh that caused a few people to join in, like Liam was a blunt of an ongoing joke.

Zayn squeezed his hand and decided to put his promise into action.  “I’m Zayn Malik,” he held his hand outstretched for the man to take, “and I’m more than blessed to have Liam in my life.”  
His grip was strong, and the man smirked, “I’m sure you are.” And just like that he dismissed Zayn and Liam and moved onto another couple.  
“What a pretentious dick, who was that man?”  
“Simon Cowell, my boss. I loathe him so much, but he signs my paycheck and I’m up for company review on Monday, so…” Liam’s hunched his shoulders and fell into a chair at a roundtable and put his head in his hands. “Honestly, Zayn, you don’t have to be here,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, “this should cover everything.” He held out a few hundred for Zayn to take, but he didn’t reach for the money, even though he so desperately needed the extra funds to cover Christmas expenses.

Zayn reached out, hooking his finger underneath Liam’s chin and tilted his head up, ignoring his offer. “Let’s show ‘em a good time, yeah? Might get them off your back.” Liam’s cheeks heated at Zayn’s touch, and all he wanted to do was lean into the warmth, the gleam in the chestnut eyes that stared back at him promised him so much more.  
“Yeah.”

 

**

 

It wasn’t until dinner when Zayn realizes how bad of an idea this really was. “So, Liam here talks about you all the time, it got to the point where I was starting to think you didn’t exist, but yet here you sit.” Zayn eyed the person across the table, unable to recall his name.  He was barely a year older than him and had this air that everyone he spoke to was beneath him. “Where is that you work at again?” The stranger eyed Zayn suspiciously, like he dared him to answer wrong.

“I told you, Louis, he works at an independent I.T. firm in Freedom Tower, and he freelances as a tattoo artist on the weekends.” Liam squeezed Zayn’s knee underneath the table, so quick he hardly felt it. “I also told you he’s the one that’s been working on my sleeve.” Now that Liam pointed it out, Zayn noticed the dark ink on his right hand disappearing under the hem of his suit jacket. It makes him wonder what else he’s hiding underneath that material.    
“He’s my best customer,” Zayn piped up. Liam catches his eye and something flashes in them he couldn’t quite get.  
“Sure he is. I bet with those lips of his he pays you well.” Liam began to choke on his drink, so much so Zayn rubs his back until he stops.  
“Yeah, well,” Liam’s hand landed on Zayn’s knee again in warning, but instead of pulling away, he just leaves it there.  
“It’s funny how up until this day, I didn’t know your name or what you looked like,” Louis sneered.  
“That’s okay, cos up to this night, I always thought your name was Dickhead.”  
“No need to fight my battles for me love, Louis has always been jealous at the fact I will not get on my knees before him.”

Zayn smiled at this revelation, placing his arm on the back of Liam’s chair and leaned in.  He kept his eyes on this Louis character, his face getting redder and redder with anger by the minute while Zayn’s mouth ghosted over Liam’s ear, “you’re the one worth getting down on my knees for.” Zayn pressed his lips at the tender skin just beneath, leaving a soft kiss in its wake. The shiver going down Liam’s spine did not go unnoticed to Zayn.  
“Get a fucking room.” Louis shot up from his chair and bolted from the table.

Zayn’s eyes followed the blush creeping up Liam’s neck, and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he laughed quietly. “Thanks mate, Louis has been trying to get in me pants for the past year. That’s why I faked having a boyfriend for so long.  I wanted everyone to get off my back and then I realized I ran out of excuses as to why he couldn’t come to work and family functions and why I never said his name or why there weren’t pictures and…” Liam sighed, downing the last of his wine in one long gulp.

Zayn didn’t say anything, but looked at Liam intently, memorizing the beauty that sat before him.  His eyes were dark, filled with depths he’s never seen before. When he smiled, little crinkles show up at the corners of his eyes. And the way his tongue darted out every once in a while to lick his lips awoke a hunger deep within.

Zayn angled his body so he could trace over the eagle and empty banners on Liam's hand tattoo, marveling how his touch caused the boy to break out in goosebumps. "Anything for my boyfriend, and besides," he bit his lip, looking up at Liam from underneath his long lashes and gave a dazzling smile, "I would."  
"You would, what?" Liam questioned nervously.  
Zayn leaned in close so no one could hear, "I'd get down on my knees for you." Zayn licked Liam's ear indicating exactly what he was referring to.  When he pulled back to look at Liam square in the eyes, he was rewarded with a look of pure lust that shot right to Zayn's cock.

In that moment, the atmosphere in the room shifted; Zayn no longer worried about tonight being a mistake, because it wasn't.  Zayn missing the train and his need to have fresh air forced him to walk a few blocks until the snow was so unbearable he stopped to have a cig. Then fate stepped in and decided it was time, it was time to start the rest of his life.

Or so he hoped, because there was no way he was going to let Liam slip out of his fingers after tonight.

"Dance with me?" Zayn ignored the lustful need to be with Liam right now and held out his hand as he stood up.  
"I'm a shit dancer." He looked at the dance floor where majority of his coworkers intermixed with each other.  
"Humor me?" Liam took Zayn's hand, electricity shooting through both men as their skin made contact.

Zayn's heart started to beat loudly as he led Liam onto the dance floor, spinning him around so Liam's hands wrapped around Zayn's neck.  Zayn pulled Liam in close by the waist, already singing along to the Christmas song being crooned on stage. "You have an amazing voice." Zayn blushed at this, his family always says, but coming from a stranger is totally different. "Well, look who's blushing now." Liam laughed at this, brushing his nose against Zayn's, he could smell the sweet musky cologne and wanted nothing more to dip his head to nuzzle his neck and inhale. And because Zayn was supposed to be his boyfriend, it would be normal for something like to happen, so he did.

He brushed his nose against the crook of Zayn's neck, pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath as he pulled away. Zayn was smiling; his teeth on full display, but Liam could tell he was hiding the fact that it affected him. Just like everything else Liam did for the rest of the evening; his hand on Zayn's lower back as Liam introduced him to all of his coworkers, praising Zayn for being his cornerstone and that he couldn’t be the man he was today without him. Or how Liam would lean in and whisper into Zayn's ear, telling him the office gossip, but lingering longer than necessary.

Liam’s hand brushed against Zayn’s as they walked to the bar to get a drink, their pinkies instantly interlocking.  He kept eye contact with Zayn as he licked the whipped cream off the top of his spiked eggnog, watching as his eyes followed the movement of his tongue.  "Oh, you got a little something." Zayn pointed to the top of Liam's lip where the whipped cream created a mustache. His tongue darted out to lick it, but he still couldn't reach. "Let me," Zayn reached out with his thumb before he could stop himself, swiping away the white residue and bringing it up to his mouth.

Liam's eyes hooded instantly, his lips parting and there was no denying the groan that escaped them.

With every touch between Liam and Zayn was a resounding response that made each boy crave the other in more ways than one.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when the night slowed down and Liam found himself in a dark corner with Zayn by his side. They were arguing over the new trailer for Captain America, Liam siding with Iron Man while Zayn swore up and down that Steve was helplessly in love with Bucky, which Liam would admit was true, but arguing with Zayn was so much better. But then he glanced up as something flashed in the corner of his eye, and there hanging between them was a small mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," Liam mused, jutting his chin up so Zayn's eyes could follow the movement to where the berry hung.  
"Huh, is that so?" Zayn took a step closer to Liam, his arm going around his waist to pull him in closer.  
"Guess we should kiss, then." Liam closed the distance, tilting his head slightly, eyeing the way Zayn's tongue snaked out to lick his bottom lip.  
"Yeah, cos we're boyfriends." Zayn's lips hovered over Liam's, so close he could feel his breath, but still too far away.  
"Yeah, boyfriends." Liam took Zayn's face in between his hands, holding him in place when he ever so gently pressed his lips against Zayn's.

What neither boy was expecting was the rush of urgency that followed the kiss.  

Liam laced his hands into Zayn's gray hair, pulling him flush against his body. He licked at his bottom lip and was rewarded with Zayn's tongue searching his out.  Neither of them cared there were people surrounding them, or the fact that the music was dying down. It was just them; kissing and chasing the taste of eggnog away until Zayn could taste nothing but Liam.  He sucked on that bottom lip that's been taunting him all night and was rewarded with a low moan deep in Liam's throat. He took the chance then, to kiss where that moan reverberated from. "Zayn," Liam groaned, it was a sound he wanted to hear over and over again. "Zayn," Liam pulled on his hair so he could look at him, but he just leaned in, kissing his lips just once, twice, three times before resting his forehead against his. "Come home with me?" It was a whisper, but the request was loud in Zayn's ears.  He nodded yes, because there was no other answer.

Zayn bit his lip following Liam out of the hotel, hiding back the laugh that bubbled up inside of him.  The cold bitter night kissed his cheeks, instantly turning them red.  Liam turned to Zayn with the goofiest grin on his face. "Never in a million years would I have thought tonight would go like it has so far." He grabbed Zayn by his coat collar, turning it up so the wind didn't hit his ears.  
"What a gentleman," he teased.  
Liam leaned in with a laugh, one that made Zayn shiver despite the cold, "and all of that goes away the moment I get you home." He bit Zayn's lip, cocking his head to the side and gave him a once over stepping away from him.

"Mind if we walk? I'm only two blocks away." Zayn looked out into the dark night, snow falling steady enough that he wished he had boots on and not his only pair of dress shoes.  He went to protest, but the way Liam gave him a hopeful look had him holding out his hand for him to take.

The city sidewalks were completely deserted; Christmas music floated through the air from the closed store fronts.  Lights around Central Park shown off the freshly falling snow making everything look so magical. It was picturesque, a winter wonderland. It reminded him of home back in England and how he'd walk the streets coming home from work late at the night and was thankful for how bright it looked. It also reminded him of when he was a little kid and looked forward to when school was delayed and spent all day playing in the snow.

"When was the last time you played in the snow?" Liam stopped in his tracks, and looked at Zayn like it was foreign question. "I was 14. That was the last time I thoroughly enjoyed playing in the snow before it was deemed uncool." Zayn let go of Liam's hand and fell backwards with a laugh, landing in a huge pile of fluff.  
"You are absolutely ridiculous," he rolled his eyes and looked at Zayn fondly.  
"Oh, c'mon, Leeyum," Zayn began to move his arms and legs making a snow angel, "join me." Liam shook his head no, but watched with eager eyes as Zayn continued to make his angel.  
"Fine, then help me up." Zayn held out his arm for Liam to take, but the moment he placed his hand in his, Zayn pulled him down.

"Zayn!" Liam fell on top of Zayn's chest laughing.  He felt so carefree in this moment, like all of the weight on his shoulders have been lifted and he can breathe for the first time. He looked down at Zayn, wondering if there was a thing such as fate, because how else could this night come together so perfectly?  
"Pretty sure you're the reason why mistletoes became a thing." Zayn cupped Liam's face, not giving the boy a chance to respond before he kissed him again. 

It was slower this time; Zayn memorizing how Liam's mouth fit against his so perfectly, and how his bottom lip was luscious and tasted like sweet sin.

He moaned, finding Liam's tongue, dragging his gloved hands up his back so he could hold him in place, but that didn't stop the slow movement of Liam’s hips, nor the way he began to dominate the kiss.

They eventually made their way to Liam's apartment, stumbling into the building like two lovers who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. “What floor?” Liam pressed Zayn up against the door of the elevator attacking his neck once it closed, his frozen lips felt good on his hot skin.  
“Top.”  
“That's too far,” Liam laughed while undoing the buttons of Zayn’s jacket.  
“Yeah, well, it just gives me more time to do this.” Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, snaking his hands around his waist and bent down to pick him up.  

Zayn's legs wrapped around Liam's center, his back hitting hard against another wall.  Liam wasted no time rolling his hips up into Zayn's, his cock already hardening with every thrust.

Liam moaned as Zayn pulled on his hair, this new found revelation had Zayn pulling harder, so much so that he could feel Liam's cock twitch against his. "Like it rough, yeah?"  
"What do you think?" Liam bit at the base of Zayn's neck, sucking the skin so there was no mistake this night didn't happen. "Just a little something to remember me by," Liam smirked up at Zayn as the elevator dinged announcing their arrival to the top floor.

Zayn slid down Liam's body slowly, creating even more friction. Liam bit back a groan, his lips so red and swollen.  Zayn couldn't help but capture Liam's face in his hands and kissed those lips like he couldn't get enough of them, because he couldn't.  It's been too long since he's kissed someone properly, and after tonight, no one will ever live up to this; to the way Liam curls his tongue against Zayn's, licking further and further into his mouth, or how Liam moans when Zayn digs his fingers into his skin.

It was a small taste of what was to come and Liam just became his new favorite drug.

"Fuck, Zayn!" He pushed Liam up against his door the moment it closed, locking it behind them and instantly pressed the heel of his hand against Liam.  
"I can't wait to get you into my mouth." Zayn gently squeezed Liam's cock through his dress pants and the low moan that followed caused his own cock to fully harden.  
"Not here," Liam grabbed Zayn by his tie, pulling up until he met his lips, "I want to get you out of your wet clothes first."  
"What happened to that gentleman leaving?" He teased.  
"Guess you'll have to follow me to find out."

Liam pulled Zayn further into his apartment, leaving a trail of clothing all the way to Liam's bedroom.  When he opened the door, Zayn froze, and then completely understood what he meant by earlier, and got a gleam in his eye.

"You want an audience, don't you?" Liam's bedroom had wall to wall windows, the city lights shining brightly behind them.  Zayn walked up to Liam until his back pressed against the cold glass. "You want someone to watch us, someone to happen to look up and see your cock in my mouth." Zayn brushed his nose against Liam's, his lips ghosting over his but never making the connection. "You want everyone to see you unravel, your legs shaking as you come, your mouth hanging open in a loud moan, and better yet, you want someone to see me press you against the window while I fuck your ass." Liam whimpered out a yes, everything Zayn said is exactly what he wants.

He wants Zayn to claim his body, mark him with finger shaped bruises that last for days.  He wants him to fuck into him until his body can't hold him up anymore.  He wants all of this and so much more.

"Tell me," Zayn played with the waistband of Liam's boxers, his fingers pulling the fabric down further and further until the tip of his head peeked out. "I want to hear you say it."

Liam swallowed, blowing out a breath, "I want you to dominate me." Liam let out a hiss as Zayn licked Liam's nipple unexpectedly. "I want all of you. However you'll give it to me." Zayn groaned, closing his eyes as he licked down Liam's chest blindly, his abs tightening beneath his tongue.

A curse fell from Liam's lips as Zayn mouth along the fabric of his pants, pulling them down slowly to reveal Liam's fully hard cock. "Already leaking for me," Zayn mused, licking his lips before taking Liam into his hand.

He wasted no time pulling back the foreskin and taking Liam's tip into his mouth.  He moaned the moment he felt Zayn's tongue lick along his slit. The scene before Liam was sinful; Zayn stretched his mouth around Liam's cock, taking him in as far as he could go, and pulling off so it would make a popping noise, connecting Zayn’s spit to his cock.

Liam watched with eager eyes, moaning whenever Zayn would do this crazy swirl with this tongue, pulling his foreskin over his tip with his lips before bobbing his head down until he started to gag.  And with every flick of his wrist, Liam's hips would thrust forward ever so slightly, but Zayn took it.  

The sweet saltiness of Liam's precome became more prominent on his tongue, and the way Liam had a tight hold on Zayn's hair knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Gonna cum for Daddy?" Liam pulled on Zayn's hair harder causing a moan deep in Zayn's throat.  Liam did it again, the moan vibrating against his cock just so.

"Fuck!" He howled.  
"Like it when I moan around your fat cock?" Zayn took Liam all the way to the back of his throat, moaning until he felt him twitch against his tongue.  
"Shit, Zayn!" Liam felt the rush of his orgasm begin to chase him, his body tensing up until he felt the sweet release.

Liam came onto Zayn's awaiting tongue, his eyes forced shut with Zayn's name falling from his lips in a breathless moan. Liam’s body trembled against the cool glass he was pushed up against, his muscles tensing with desire.

Zayn cupped himself, squeezing lightly, his need to be in Liam started to overwhelm him. The endless moans and how Liam said his name as he came had him at the edge, already looking over to where his orgasm was waiting for him, but he wanted to go slowly, because Liam’s body was worth it.

The winter wonderland outside had nothing on the man he was looking up to from where Zayn was still knelt on his knees. Every part of Liam’s body was to be worshiped; every inch of his skin to be kissed, marked up with love bites. Everything about Liam sent a new wave of desire through his body, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Zayn began to kiss his way back up Liam’s body, dragging his teeth against his side, his nails digging into the dimples of his lower back.  

Liam hooked his finger underneath Zayn’s chin, pulling him into a tantalizing kiss.  Zayn’s eagerness got the best of him, which caused Liam to laugh against his lips. “Top drawer,” was all he had to say before Zayn stepped away and returned with a bottle of lube.

“I want to see you,” Liam reached for Zayn’s waist where he was still clad in his tight white boxers. He traced the outline of Zayn’s gun tattoo then over to where his heart tattoo was. Zayn blew out a stuttering breath as Liam continued to trace over his tattoos, and then his lips pressed against his tatted ones, his skin instantly catching on fire.

“I want to taste you,” Liam’s hypnotic voice floated into Zayn’s ears, “would Daddy like that?” Liam’s lips grazed against Zayn’s Adam’s apple where he forced down a groan that wanted to escape.

Zayn watched with hooded eyes as Liam got on his knees before him, locking his eyes and licking those sinful lips like he couldn’t wait to get them around Zayn’s cock.

Liam wasted no time pulling the fabric aside, taking Zayn into his mouth.  The visions Zayn had of Liam going down on him earlier in the evening wasn’t even comparable to the real thing, because the way his lower lip pursed out to kiss his tip had him falling off that edge.  If Liam kept up the sucking and the obscene moans as he continued to deep throat, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Fuck, Zee, you taste so good.”  
“Liam,” he moaned.  
“Yes, Daddy?” Liam licked along the thick vein of Zayn’s cock that had Zayn grabbing Liam’s hair.  
“I need to fuck you,” Zayn pulled on Liam’s hair hard enough so he would look up at him, “now.” Liam’s spit covered lips spread in a smile as he stood back up and turned around so his front was against the window. 

Zayn pressed his front against Liam’s back, kissing the back of his neck as he dipped a lube covered finger between his cheeks. “Fuck,” Liam pushed back onto Zayn’s finger once he passed the tight rim of muscle, “another,” he begged right away.  Zayn obliged, moving two fingers in and out of him slowly, stretching and searching for the little bundle of pleasure.

Liam bit his lip, holding onto the glass for support as Zayn continued to open him up.  He felt Zayn’s lips kiss down his back, licking down his spine, and then his fingers curving and, “shit!” Liam arched his back, needing to feel that spark of pleasure again. “I need more, Zayn,” it came out as a plea, his body rocking against Zayn’s hand as his cock began to thicken back up.

Zayn quickly rolled on a condom, lining himself up against Liam and oh so slowly pressed his tip against his entrance. Liam hissed at the sudden pain and pleasure shooting up his spine, “fuck.” Zayn pulled out, only to push back in, watching as the tip of his cock disappeared into Liam’s ass.  “You’re so tight,” Zayn cursed, already lost in the way Liam felt around him; so tight, and so fucking good.

Liam whimpered out a moan, pushing himself back onto Zayn’s cock until he bottomed. Zayn pulled out only to quickly slam back in. “Again,” Liam demanded, his hand reaching around until he found Zayn’s neck. Liam bit Zayn’s ear, “fuck me, Daddy,” his hips already moving faster against Zayn’s.

Zayn’s heart rate started to accelerate with every thrust, his fingers digging into Liam’s waist, and he loved it. Liam loved feeling Zayn’s cock slam into his ass, his fingernails dragging against his skin, and the endless kisses he felt on his shoulders.

And the moans falling from Zayn’s lips had Liam’s cock twitching, the window before him already smeared with precome. “Daddy,” Liam moaned loudly, wishing the people who braved the cold streets below him could hear just how good Zayn felt.

Liam threw his head back against Zayn’s shoulder, turning his head so he could kiss Zayn. Both of their mouths hung open, their bodies moving as one.  His body was lit on fire; every moan and breath was chased by an even greater need to be closer to Liam.

He pushed into Liam slowly now, searching for that nerve of pleasure and was rewarded with Zayn’s name in a loud moan.  Liam leaned forward, the side of his face against the glass, pressing back against Zayn, desperate to feel like that again.

He was rewarded instantly, Zayn’s tip nudging against his prostate over and over.  “Zayn, I’m going to,” Zayn bit his shoulder, his own orgasm fast approaching. “Fuck, I’m not.” Liam couldn’t finish his sentences as Zayn snaked his hand around his waist, grabbing a hold of his cock.  One flick of his wrist and thrust of his hips had Liam spilling out onto the window.

Liam’s orgasm rocked Zayn with his own.  

He could feel it in his toes, rushing up his body and pulling him under.  Zayn’s release had both men moaning, their orgasms melting into one, both trembling against the window.  

Zayn held onto Liam tightly, not wanting to move because Liam felt so damn good. “Babe, shit.” Zayn pulled out of Liam slowly, tying up the condom and turning Liam around. He kissed him slowly, not wanting their excursion to end.

Liam smiled lazily against Zayn’s lips, “that felt so good. I reckon we gave my neighbors one hell of a show.” Liam nodded his head into the direction where he could see another couple at a window, one tall with long dark hair, the other blonde and glasses.  Embarrassment kissed Zayn’s skin, but it was quickly replaced with something he couldn’t quite name.

It was exhilarating.

“Shower?” Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand, pulling him from where the couple across the way started to make out. He wonders if they would put on a good show like they just did.  

No, they wouldn’t even come close.

 

**

 

They collapsed onto Liam's bed after taking a shower, sleep already pulling both boys under as they wrapped themselves up with blankets and each other.  Liam snuggled in close to Zayn, his head lying on his chest to listen to his beating heart.  It was crazy how everything happened tonight, how one little plea on Craigslist brought this man into his life.

"It's crazy," Liam whispered, "I put an ad up on Craigslist just looking for a fake boyfriend for the evening and never in my wildest dreams would I have thought it would end with you in my bed." Liam was in awe, hugging Zayn even closer to him, hoping that after tonight, he wouldn't have to let him go.  
"Craigslist?" Zayn questioned. "Is that the ad you keep talking about?"

Liam sat up to look at Zayn, "you didn't?" Zayn looked at him with a question on his brow waiting for him to keep going, but he just jumped out of bed to grab his laptop to pull up the website.  He brought it back to bed to show Zayn. "This, right here, you didn't see it?"

Zayn took the computer from Liam and bit back a chuckle as he saw a huge run on sentence of Liam saying he needs a fake boyfriend for the evening and basically using free food and drinks as the sale pitch. But the thing that caught Zayn's eyes was that it asked for them to be dressed up and stand in front of the Plaza just off to the side so Liam could find them, and that's exactly where Zayn was standing when Liam did.

Liam groaned, falling onto his back and covering his eyes realizing what happened, "I picked up a stranger off the street. You probably thought I was talking nonsense! No wonder you gave me that craze look when I first came up to you. Oh, my god!" Zayn couldn't help the loud laugh that fell from his lips as he pushed the computer away.

"Liam,” Zayn pulled Liam's arm from his eyes so he could look down at him, but he held it tightly against him. "Leeyum, look at me," Liam locked eyes with Zayn, embarrassment pink on his cheeks. "You coming up to me in a rush caught me off guard, but the way you kept talking to me like I was supposed to be there never made me question anything otherwise. It's like fate decided we had to meet tonight, because my night already went to shit before you showed up. But now? I wouldn't change anything that happened today, not if it meant I wouldn't meet you."  
"Where have you been for the past 6 months?" Liam asked in wonder.  
"In Brooklyn," Liam groaned at Zayn's smart answer, covering his eyes back up, still embarrassed about the whole thing.  But when Zayn pulled his arm back, he allowed it this time, and didn't stop him at all for bending down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "If you'll have me, I'll continue to be your fake boyfriend." Liam pretended to ponder this over until Zayn smacked him making both of the boys laugh.  
"Only if you promise to kiss me whenever you want, even when there's no mistletoe and no snowflakes falling from the sky. Just promise me that."

Zayn hooked his leg over Liam's waist, placing both of hands on either side of Liam's head. "I promise to kiss you," he placed a small kiss to his forehead, "whenever," a kiss to his both of his cheeks, "I", his nose, "want." He went to Liam's lips but stopped, "and so much more than that because you deserve the world." Zayn pressed a kiss over Liam's heart, promising with unspoken words that he'd give this boy the desires he's been longing for. Yeah, he only knew him for a few short hours, but if tonight was anything to go by, he doesn't want to miss another night like it.

Zayn nestled himself against Liam's side, pressing a tender kiss to the back of his neck as his eyes fluttered shut, and before he was pulled into the darkness of sleep, he pressed another kiss to Liam's skin, because he can, and he doesn't plan on stopping.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it <3


End file.
